


The Last resort; before that little green man showed up

by A_spoop



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Luigi’s mansion 3 - Fandom
Genre: Basically this is headcannons, But you probably expect that, Character Death, He’s kinda a bitch, I’m new around here so I will probably struggle-, She and Wolfgeist are also bitter exes, She’s been through a lot, hellen is a wine aunt, help me, king boo is slightly inspired by king Henry the 8th, please I beg you, someone give Chambrea a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_spoop/pseuds/A_spoop
Summary: Most ghosts were human, they had identities and dreams. The one thing they share is that they are no longer considered alive. In this work, we will look into the ghost’s previous lives and how they ended up at the hotel.
Relationships: King Boo/Helen Gravely, Temporary Helen Gravely/ Amadeus Wolfgiest
Kudos: 13





	The Last resort; before that little green man showed up

To put it simply, The Last Resort Hotel was once a functioning normal hotel. It was quite popular as well, being well known for its phenomenal service and the unique floors you can travel to and explore. It truly was a home away from home- a paradise even! Unforchantly, nothing prefect can last forever. On a warm summer evening, The Last Resort burst into flames. Procedures were done to try and contain the fire, but its flames quickly spread around the building at an uncontrollable speed. Soon evacuation attempts were made, announcements were made over the intercoms in the halls. Staff were guiding visitors down the stairs, and as far away from the building as possible. Many lives were saved, but sadly not everyone escaped the flames. When the hotel collapsed, 20 visitors and 40 of the staff members were found dead- or were presumed dead if their bodies weren’t found. The hotel owner at the time was on vacation the time the hotel caught aflame and was shocked to hear the news. They gave apologies to the visitors, staff, and those who lost their loved ones in the fire.  
The owner than disappeared, most likely to play it safe and avoid any angry families, blaming the owners for not having a good enough plan, or not being there when the staff needed them most.  
That was it for The Last Resort Hotel.  
At least that’s what the public was told.  
The souls of those who perished in the building came back- as entities called ghosts.  
Everyone was scared and confused at first  
Are they dead?  
Where is everyone else, where is the hotel?  
Why are they still alive, where is the afterlife?  
Are they going to be trapped like this forever?  
Soon, confusion and fear mixed with sadness and despair. They where dead, they would never see their loved ones again- family would probably never know they were there. They were alone, the hotel was destroyed, where should they go? Wh-  
Someone suggested rebuilding the hotel again, making it their new home.  
The ghost who suggested it was no visitor or staff member,  
It was a woman, a woman named Hellen Gravely.  
The new owner of the hotel.


End file.
